So Much More to Say
by Kir Sirin
Summary: Kyoya finds himself knee-deep in a puddle in the pouring rain. His heart has gotten the better of him. As his mind races, someone tries to help him. Will Kyoya end up doing something he’ll later regret? KyoyaxTamaki. One-shot


The Lyrics are from **Gavin Rossdale** (the lead singer from **Bush**) and his song 'Love Remains the Same'

I _love_ this song.

* * *

So **Much More **to Say - Kir Sirin

Kyoya could feel the rain bite at his skin as it fell from the sky in a light drizzle.

"_I love him, Kyoya."_

How **dare** she!

Kyoya could feel something sting the back of his black eyes, but took it as only the rain.

Why did his heart _break_ when he heard her say that?

He knew it was time to stop lying to himself.

He had fallen in-love with that idiotic prince-character.

_A thousand times I've seen you standing  
Gravity like lunar landing  
You make me wanna run till I find you  
I shut the world away from here  
Drift to you, you're all I hear  
As everything we know fades to black_

How long had his heart raced whenever the blonde entered the room?

How long had Kyoya's dreams been filled with bright smiles and sparkling laughs?

How long had he hid behind his fogged glasses as he watched Tamaki try and woo a reluctant Haruhi?

"How long…" Kyoya whispered to himself as his feet sloshed through puddles.

How long had he loved him?

_Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending_

Kyoya swallowed as a giant lump grew in his throat. His legs ached and the palms of his hands tingled.

Tamaki, the fool, was entirely too oblivious to see how Kyoya would smile at him.

He was too blind to the soft glances and secret touches he would receive from Kyoya.

He was…

He was…

"He is perfect." Kyoya whispered to the falling water.

He is a _fool_.

Kyoya's foot found itself in a deep puddle and he tripped and fell to the concrete. His black hair matted to his face as he let out a shaky sigh.

He was everything…

_To Kyoya._

_I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far _

He forced back a sob as he felt the emptiness crawl inside his empty chest.

Tamaki was gone.

Haruhi had him now.

Kyoya was…

He was too late.

_Here I am without you  
Drink, to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But__ love remains the same_

The black-haired figure was ignored as students walked past him and hurried to their next class.

No one recognized him.

He looked too defeated.

Kyoya's glasses fell off and landed at the bottom of the puddle.

He watched as their feet turned into a mass of blurring colors and shapes.

No one had ever mattered to Kyoya.

Not until he found Tamaki.

After that, Kyoya's heart had forced itself to expand and to take the prince in.

Kyoya was sure that it would soon collapse on itself.

And when Haruhi gave him a smile after her silent confession, he was sure it had.

"_I love him, Kyoya."_

He made a tight fist.

_Find a place where we escape  
Take you with me for a space  
The city bus sounds just like a fridge  
I walk the streets through seven bars  
I have to find just where__ you are  
The faces seem to blur  
They're all the same_

As the quantity of people died down, a pair of feet stopped in front of the fallen Kyoya.

"Kyoya?"

He stiffened when he heard his name being called.

"Tamaki…" He whispered to the rippling puddle.

His heart started to break.

_Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending_

Kyoya looked up into Tamaki's blue eyes in stoned shock.

What was he doing here?

"Kyoya?!" Tamaki quickly fell to his knees and placed his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Here. Let me help—"

But Kyoya slapped his hands away. "Get away from me!"

"Kyoya…"

Kyoya's head fell back to the floor and his black hair fell into his equally black eyes.

His shoulders started to shake.

_I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink, to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But love remains the same_

"Kyoya… What…?" Tamaki pleaded.

But Kyoya would have none of it.

He looked up face-to-face with his beloved and stared determinedly into his worried blue eyes.

If Kyoya was going to confess, it would be now.

Before Haruhi.

Before everything went downhill.

"Tamaki…" Kyoya whispered against his screaming heart.

How could he tell him?

_So much more to say  
So much to be done  
Don't you trick me now  
We shall overcome  
So all that's left is praying_

"T-Tamaki…" Kyoya couldn't lie to himself as he felt the stinging grow in his eyes.

He was crying.

Tamaki's look of shock and unconditional worry filled Kyoya's heart and made it ache with desperation.

It should have never been this way.

Kyoya had always wished that Tamaki…

Would one day return his secret feelings.

_But we should have had the sun  
We could have been inside  
Instead we're over here_

"Kyoya…" Tamaki placed a tentative hand on Kyoya's shoulder and gave him a heartbreaking look. His blue eyes pierced through the stone Kyoya had around his heart and melted the soft tissue that was revealed.

"Tamaki… I…"

"Your glasses…" Tamaki gently picked them up, wiped them on his black tie, and placed them on Kyoya's crying face.

He gave a smile and Kyoya cracked.

"I-I… I love-love… I love you." He breathed out.

His heart raced as the rain beat harshly down upon their soft flesh and peeled away their nerves.

Tamaki blinked.

_Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending  
Too much time too long defending  
You and I are done pretending_

Kyoya locked his eyes with Tamaki's as secret words vomited from his lips. "I've always… Ever since the beginning… Y-You never noticed… Heh, of course you wouldn't. But, I did everything I could think of t-to let you…" More tears fell from his face. "To let you know how I felt."

Kyoya clenched and unclenched his hands in the puddle of water he found himself in.

"You were the first person I ever cared about… I… I had no idea how to express how I… That I…" He swallowed. "I didn't know how to tell you how much I loved you."

_I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink, to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made_

Kyoya couldn't help the sob as it escaped from his throat. It sliced through the air in a pathetic sound. He shut his eyes tightly, unable to bear this pain any longer. "I'm so sorry. I—"

His body grew rigid as he felt warm hands cup his face.

He opened his eyes and tears blurred Tamaki's beautiful face. He blinked rapidly.

He never wanted to miss a chance to see that wonderful face.

_Smile for me_, his heart pleaded. _Just one last time._

_**Please**_.

_Everything will change  
Everything will change_

Tamaki gave a brilliant smile as his eyes filled with light and tears of his own.

"Why are you…?" Kyoya whispered.

But Tamaki sealed his lips with his own.

Kyoya's heart leapt into his throat and the tears stopped. He leaned into the kiss and let his thick eyelashes gently kiss his cheeks as he closed his eyes. He ran his hands through Tamaki's golden hair but they started to shake violently.

Tamaki gently caressed Kyoya's arms and lovingly calmed him down. His fingertips trailed up and he wrapped his arms around Kyoya's neck.

Kyoya couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips.

Tamaki couldn't stop the blush.

_I, oh I,  
I wish this could last forever  
I, oh I,  
as if we could last forever_

"I'm not an idiot." Tamaki whispered against Kyoya's burning lips. "I noticed."

"Even if you did," Kyoya hissed back, "you're still an idiot." He smiled magnificently and twirled some of Tamaki's blonde hair in his fingertips.

"I love you." Tamaki whispered as they sat in the growing puddle.

"Hm, I gathered." Kyoya smirked as the stubborn blush deepened on his prince's cheeks.

Kyoya kissed those warm cheeks and blew cool air on them. "Hush My Prince." His cooling kisses trailed down Tamaki's collarbone; earning a moan. "You're mine now."

Tamaki closed his eyes and let out another moan as Kyoya pushed his shirt down and kissed his bare shoulder. He smiled and relished in the taste of his beloved.

Tamaki was _his_.

And Kyoya would receive no merits in ever giving the Prince up.

"_I love him, Kyoya."_

"_As do __**I**__."_

Kyoya licked up the side of Tamaki's pulsing neck and gave a humming laugh.

This idiot would never leave his arms ever again.

No matter what.

_Lo__ve remains the same  
Love remains the same _


End file.
